


Выстрел

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Маленькая искорка бунтарства над безбрежным полем сухого произвола не должна потухнуть.





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №370 ориджинал фикшен

Щелчок курка. Выстрел.   
Я вскочил с кровати, не помня себя от страха. Пот крупным холодным градом скатывался по моему лицу. Руки дрожали, перед глазами стояла пелена леденящего ужаса. Спустя несколько секунд, контроль над телом все же вернулся ко мне. Хотя внутри все еще клокотало, я неуверенной походкой двинулся к умывальнику. Уже почти два года, каждый месяц, в один и тот же проклятый день мне снится один и тот же кошмар. И каждое утро начинается с дикого ужаса. И сколько не пытался, сам сон так и не вспомнил. Страх начисто стирал все из памяти, стоило мне подскочить. Будто мозг нарочно пытался скрыть от меня то, что мучает все это время. К черту...   
Голограммный экран телевизора уже показывал очередное комичное шоу с каким-то недо-политиком. Тот особо эмоционально отстаивал необходимость какого-то проекта, который, якобы, должен был значительно улучшить жизнь на нашей планете. Я лишь невольно усмехнулся. Через несколько минут красивые речи о нужности для общества перетекут в объяснение очередного повышения налогов. А затем и вовсе опустится в препирание с другими недо-политиками. Сценарий известный и заезженный. Одно лишь не ясно: почему это смотрят ежедневно и продолжают сидеть на месте? Два года бесконечного падения во мрак, после и без того незавидной жизни. Разве это не может надоесть?  
Я глотнул кофе, только что приготовленный в дешевой кофе машине. Спину ломило, как, впрочем, и все тело. Глянув на левитирующий в углу матрас, тихо ругнулся. Технологии совершенствуют нашу жизнь и делают ее лучше. Это точно не про место для сна. И чем людям не угодила старая, по сути, древняя кровать, которая стоит на полу? Хотя, если бы не безделье, буквально придавливающее к кровати, некогда было бы жаловаться.   
На экране мелькнули новости, напоминая, что сегодня состоится новый митинг на центральной площади. Застегивая старую куртку и нацепляя смайл-маску (*маска, проецирующая определенные «смайлики» скрывая настоящие эмоции*), я глубоко вздохнул. Митинг — один из лучших способов объяснить власти, что народу не нравится. Но даже это право у нас умудрились отобрать и высмеять. Выходя на улицу, я ввел пару команд в свой наручный компьютер и выключил электричество в квартире. Сейчас у каждого есть такая аппаратура. Без него и в магазине ничего купить не выйдет. Удобный, маленький, простой в использовании. Я разрабатывал его еще будучи рядовым членом Министерства созидания. А позже, уже под моим руководством, оттуда вышла идеальная социальная система, призванная не просто улучшить жизнь, а изменить ее в корне. Основными функциями системы являлись распознание талантов индивидуума, их развитие и применение в подходящих сферах деятельности. Исключить всякую бедность и ненужность отдельно взятых людей для целого общества. Но... все полетело к чертям. Когда Кардинал разглядел в этом выгоду для себя, систему начали переиначивать. Я сопротивлялся до последнего. Пока не лишился статуса разработчика, а за ним и вовсе «свободного человека». Теперь я лишь призрак в собственной системе. Узник невидимой тюрьмы под названием «безделье», так как система не распознает моих способностей, но и не лишает необходимых благ. Одно хорошо: я, как создатель, все еще имею полный доступ ко всем командам администратора. Хотя толку от этого никакого.  
Я остановился у искусственного дерева на углу моего дома. Впереди, мелькая разными цветами, светился центр города. Настолько ярко, что приходилось прикрывать глаза, будто настал солнечный день. Хотя, здесь о солнце давно уже позабыли. Промасленное заводами небо едва пропускает лучи местной звезды. Эти черно-фиолетовые разводы облаков вгоняют в мрачные мысли. Эти высокие стекло-полимерные коробки, зовущиеся домами, кажутся спиленными исполинскими деревьями, когда-то хваставшиеся гигантскими кронами, а теперь лишь напоминающими о человеческом безумии. Да даже там, где и росли настоящие деревья, сейчас торчат неуклюжие подделки. На моей Родине, в паре тысяч световых лет отсюда, этого ужаса не было. Там чистое зеленоватое небо с розоватыми облаками вдохновляло множество романтиков на прекрасные картины. Города из биоматериалов становились вдохновением для композиторов, а естественные леса порождали настоящих муз для поэтов. Как жаль, что прогресс, порой, отбирает человека у природы.   
— Купите новый звездолёт и получите...  
В паре десятков сантиметров от моего носа возникла голограмма с рекламой. Вот он — прогресс. Во всей своей красе. Обозленный из-за прерванных воспоминаний, я быстро ввел несколько команд в компьютер. Голограмма рассыпалась на пиксели. И почему так нельзя поступить со всем городом...  
Центральный квартал встретил меня потоком людей, ослепительного света и вездесущей рекламы, почти полностью скрывшей обзор. Я всегда поражался тому, как все они находят себе дорогу среди этого множества голограмм? Промучившись минуты две и врезавшись в нескольких прохожих никак не отреагировавших на это, плюнул, и, набрав на компьютере необходимые команды, отключил рекламу вокруг себя. Вот только людей меньше не стало, а жаль. Пробираясь через живую реку, мне пришлось лавировать от одного старенького магазина к другому, где меня все пытались утащить голограммные девушки. Затем я просто свернул на побочную улицу, где, наконец, смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Из людей здесь были только потерянные для системы оборванцы. Изгои. Люди, чьи таланты переставали оцениваться искаженной системой как полезные, а потому не имеющие вообще никаких прав, работы, жилья. Все что им оставалось, так это слоняться по улицам и надеется на чудо. Увы, все они оканчивали во дворце Кардинала как рабы.   
Через некоторое время, побочная улица должна была перейти в главную, чтобы дальше упереться в центральную площадь. И все бы ничего, да местные блюстители закона решили устроить чистку. Я, несколько испугавшись, вернул рекламу, чтобы эти бугаи не докопались до меня. Но им был интереснее старик, видимо не так давно ставший изгоем. Его иссохшая кожа уже была покрыта десятком ожогов от шоковой дубинки. Почти слепые глаза тускло горели яростью, но бессилие старости не позволяло сопротивляться. Когда я проходил мимо, стараясь не смотреть на этот произвол, ближайший ко мне полицейский произнес что-то вроде:  
— Благодари Кардинала, что не на его месте сейчас.  
Внутри все сжалось от дикой злости. Благодарить? За то, что лишил всего? За то, что испоганил мое творение? За то, что система, призванная сделать жизнь лучше, превратила ее в настоящий ад? За то, что я виню самого себя за приезд на эту планету? За то, что пытался помочь? В бездну все. Особенно Кардинала.   
Неожиданно для себя, я вышел к площади. Митинг уже успел начаться. Кстати, о системе проведение этого комичного собрания: жители города уже два года каждый месяц собираются на центральной площади. Встают в середине большого круга из домов и высказывают свое недовольство в адрес власти. А власть, внимая критике, отвечает со своего высокого балкона и обещает исправиться. Так было задумано. Но год назад по краю площади установили 50-ти миллиметровые защитные пластины, а за них поставили бойцов особого отделения полиции — Стражей. И стоило хоть одному митингующему сказать хоть слово — импульсные винтовки превращали в решето всех протестующих до единого. С тех пор, говорит только Кардинал. А толпа молча стоит и слушает. Такой некий молчаливый протест. Но Кардинал молодец, подергал за нужные ниточки и митинги уже не против власти, а за нее. Последние пять месяцев все было тихо и спокойно. И, хотя сегодня собралось рекордное число в 276 человек, уже ничего не произойдет. Все смирились. Смирились с неотвратимостью приближающегося дна.   
И вот на балкон вышел Кардинал в сопровождении всего двух охранников. В балахоне, скрывающем лицо. Мне не хотелось слушать его болтовню, но и просто уйти после такого пути было бы глупо. Спустя несколько минут абсолютно пустого сотрясания воздуха, Кардинал, по традиции, задал свой излюбленный вопрос:  
— Ведь вас все устраивает?  
В ответ — молчание, пропитанное негодованием, не сказанным вслух, что всегда воспринималось как «да». Скоро все должны разойтись. Как обычно. Пустая трата времени. Зачем я пришел? Странный порыв. Видимо, только чтобы увидеть вживую, насколько все безнадежно. Я повернулся спиной к площади.  
— Нет! Нас ничего не устраивает! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, и, вобрав побольше воздуха в легкие заорал. — К черту власть! К черту Кардиналов!  
И тут все застыло. Заледенело. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы ясно представить страх митингующих. Ошеломленные лица Стражей. Разозленного Кардинала. Неужели... неужели это произошло? Один голос из миллиардов, что устал молчать. Или просто не сдержался от злости? Или потерявший всякий смысл жить? Или просто сумасшедший, возомнивший себя героем? В любом случае... Я резко обернулся. Хрупкий слой льда рассыпался и крупными кристаллами устлал площадь. Стражи очнулись. Я очень четко видел, как ближайший ко мне уже хватается за импульсную винтовку и кладет свой палец на спусковой крючок. Они обречены? Эта бунтарская искра, что мелькнула над сухим безбрежным полем сена, так и потухнет? Истлеет на лету? Нет. Я не мог этого допустить. Мгновенно активировав наручный компьютер, я ввел с десяток команд. Свет вокруг мигнул. Страж, что только что нажал на спусковой крючок, теперь растерянно глядел в прицел и продолжал судорожно сжимать указательный палец. Вместо света и смерти была лишь тишина. И она на пару секунд схватила каждую душу на этой площади. А потом пришел шторм. За одним крикуном потянулись и остальные и через пару мгновений уже все 276 человек кричали одно:  
— К черту власть! К черту Кардиналов!  
А я ликовал в безмолвии. Безумная радость пронизывала само мое существо. Я смотрел и улыбался. Просто глупо улыбался, а изнутри катился шар эмоций. А затем я начал смеяться как умалишенный. Два года. Два долгих года я корил себя за то, что создал эту систему. Что сделал всех рабами. Что обрек всех на долгие страдания. Но вот, настал тот час, когда именно эта система лишила верхушку власти. Лишила их оружия и защиты. Я наконец... искупил свою вину...  
Холодная сталь уперлась в мой затылок. Руки мгновенно вспотели. Тело сковал ужас. Знакомый ужас. До боли в голове.   
— Хорошая работа, электронный червь. — прохрипел некто. — Ты был бы очень полезен и после этой революции. Но ты слишком опасен.   
Сердце билось оглушительно громко. Да. Теперь вспомнил. Вспомнил, от чего просыпался в холодном поту. Вспомнил, что было во сне. Холод у затылка. Хриплый голос. Запах дешевых сигарет. Неужели это...  
— Ничего личного, парень. Заказ есть заказ.  
Щелчок курка. Выстрел.


End file.
